Top Speed
Summary Tsubame Murota is a magical girl in Arc 1. She is lively and anxious, and always seems to have a positive thinking. She possesses a motherly love towards those close to her. When she becomes a real magical girl by playing Magical Girl Raising Project as Top Speed, she is mentored by Calamity Mary whom she fears. She later becomes the mentor and partner of Ripple. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C, 8-A with maximum windshield Name: Tsubame Murota, Top Speed, Empress Origin: Magical Girl Raising Project Gender: Female Age: 19 Classification: Human, Magical Girl Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (comparable to Snow White), Flight via her magic broom, Windshield (created around the broom at supersonic speeds), Regeneration (Mid-Low to High-Low Regeneration; Can heal deep wounds, broken bones and broken teeth; most wounds will usually be healed after de-transforming), Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), Resistance to Air Manipulation (no matter where or how fast she moves or fights, she won't be hindered or slowed by air resistance) and Poison Manipulation/Disease Manipulation (their bodies automatically reject their effects) Attack Potency: At least Building level (Even regular magical girls can block attacks that can destroy buildings and can damage each other), Multi-City Block level with maximum windshield (Withstood attacks from Calamity Mary except her Dragunov bullets, and would have severely damaged her if she hadn't dodged. At maximum speed, combined with her broomstick’s windshield created from the speed, she crashed into a large concrete building, completely destroying everything in her path on the floor she crashed into and more, and came out from the other side with no speed decrease) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Even a weak magical girl can run 2 kilometers in the blink of an eye) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 Striking Strength: At least Building Class normally, Multi-City Block Class with maximum windshield Durability: At least Building level normally (Even regular magical girls can block attacks that can destroy buildings), Multi-City Block level with maximum windshield (Could block most of Calamity Mary's bullets) Stamina: As a magical girl, she has hugely improved stamina and resistance to fatigue (moreover, she doesn't need to eat or to sleep). Range: Extended melee range with the broom’s windshield created from supersonic flight speed Standard Equipment: Rapid Swallow (her magic broom) Intelligence: Top Speed has average to good intelligence in combat, reacting to situations accordingly, even against more powerful enemies, like Calamity Mary Weaknesses: None of the regular human weaknesses. If she becomes unconscious, she turns back into human and loses all the magical girl advantages. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magical Girl Stats: *'Strength:' 2/5 *'Durability:' 3/5 *'Agility:' 3/5 *'Intelligence:' 3/5 *'Mental Strength:' 4/5 *'Magic Experience:' 2/5 *'Self-assertion:' 3/5 *'Ambition/Desire:' 2/5 *'Magical Potential:' 2/5 *'Magic Rarity:' 2/5 Magic Broomstick: Top Speed’s magic is to fly on top a magic broomstick that can travel at breakneck speeds, even faster than a modern jet fighter and create sonic booms. At high enough speeds, a natural windshield is created in front of the broomstick that can block any non-magic attack - and even some magic ones - and is strong enough to destroy entire sections of buildings without losing speed or receiving damage. The broomstick, decorated with motorcycle's components such as a muffler and propulsion device, is extremely durable as it isn’t affected by high speed, any crashing damage or blasts on it. The maximum seat capacity is two people, though it is shown that it's capable of carrying more weight than that. Gallery File:MGRP - Top Speed 3.jpg|Tsubame's human and magical girl forms Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Magical Girl Raising Project Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Teenagers Category:Magical Girls Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Tier 8